character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Fulbright
"Sir, I developed the chemical you wante- nevermind I dropped it." ― Dr. Fulbright '''Dr. Fulbright '''is a character in the lettuceverse, and a supporting villain. He is Norman's right hand scientist, and took over his role as one of the main villains after ARC 20. He is extremely smart, as well as conniving and manipulating, but has also been seen to be a bit of a klutz. Contents http://character-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:King_Kuda/Character_Sheet_Format# show Information Appearance Dr. Fulbright is commonly seen in a white dress shirt with a lab coat over it, as well as dress pants. He has frizzy black hair, and has stain marks all over his shirt. He wears abnormally large welding goggles that obscure his eyes. Personality Fulbright has a very dynamic personality, when he was with Norman he was bumbling and inefficient. After Norman was defeated and locked away, in the year gap between the second season of ARCS, Fulbright became a well known scientist and built his own labs, employing dozens of scientists. In ARC 21, it was revealed that he was only using Lightbulb Labs as a front for his Glitch-Human experiments, he was trying to drain powers from them and use them for his own uses. Sometime between ARC 21 and 23, he successfully made a mind control serum that rendered any glitch human open to suggestion. After finding out his assistant, Casey Minuo was a glitch human, he injected him with the formula after using Casey's trust of him to his advantage, proving he is very cunning with how he works with people. Despite being loyal to Norman, he dislikes being picked on by him and can be very snarky in his own right. He also has some lack of respect for human life, as evidenced by his experiments on Glitch Humans. After ARC 20, he has become noticeably more competent, which suggests his klutzy persona was a facade. Dr. Fulbright is also extremely manipulative, being able to convince most of the New Syndicate members to join him by simply asking them. Background ARC 1:Lettuceverse Dr. Fulbright was mentioned in various ARCS by Norman as his head scientist, but didn't appear physically until ARC 16, where he sapped some of the data from the PPS. He re-appeared in ARC 17, and had a main role, monitoring the maze with Beta. He had a brief appearance in ARC 19, where he was shown fleeing Norman's base when the NGD attacked. He appeared again in ARC 21, and the was the main antagonist of the ARC, and fled when he was defeated by Zack Abbibo. His next appearance was in ARC 23, where he sent the mind-controlled Casey Minuo to capture Zack, who was then mind-controlled as well. He then sent them to attack the NGD. He was then seen again in ARC 24, where he broke some of the criminals in the NGD's prison sector out, and formed a team to combat the NGD. He appeared again in ARC 26, where he helped the rest of the New Syndicate break out Dimitri from prison, and then convinced him to join them. He appears again in ARC 27, where he tells Brix to make an ambush. He appears at the very end of ARC 28, convincing Kingsley Medeis to join the New Syndicate. He appears again in ARC 29, where he works together with the NGD to detach Beta from the system of the base. He appears again in ARC 31, where he is seen with the rest of the New Syndicate.He has a cameo appearance at the end of ARC 35, appearing to be offering the Terrible Trio of Finbar,Knox, and Rock Hardin a deal. ARC 2:Multiverse Dr. Fulbright briefly appears around the start of Season 3 with beta when Vernon invites Norman to join the group of villains that are trying to harness the power of the breaches. Paraphernalia *Various Chemicals *Tech Shit Trivia *XXX *XXX *XXX Category:Lettuce Characters Category:Lettuceverse Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheets